


Flight Lessons

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Fic, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Learning to Fly, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Ever since his baby fluff had started to give way to his flight feathers, primaries and secondaries, Virgil had been waiting for the day he would learn to fly.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Flight Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Falling  
> So this was originally gunna be a "Chronic Pain" Whump but I realized as I was gunna sit down and write for this, that I have no idea how to write Chronic Pain normally, so how would I know how to write a whump piece on it? I decided instead to use one of the alternative prompts that were listed, which is so very nice, lmao.  
> For once, I'm not using Kid Janus like the other times, aha, what a surprise~

Ever since his baby fluff had started to give way to his flight feathers, primaries and secondaries, Virgil had been waiting for the day he would learn to fly.

He would talk animatedly with his parents at lunch and dinner, his little wings fluttering with a mind of their own, showing the patches where his Big Boy Feathers were beginning to poke through the downy fluff. His parents would chuckle and ruffle his hair, the same chocolate brown as the feathers, saying they were happy to see him so happy, but he would still have to wait until all the baby fluff was gone before he’d be ready to go to flying lessons.

Virgil was 9 when that day came. He was a late-bloomer, according to his mom. She had been too, having started classes when she had been 11 and had been the biggest kid in those basic classes, but she was the quickest learner, and she promised he would be too since he was her son.

“Ma! Look, look!” Virgil skittered to the living room that morning, tucking in his wings as he ran down the hall to not knock anything over on accident, until he was in front of his mom’s face, and stretched them as far as they could go. Every feather was pronounced and a deep brown with the very bottom edges of his secondaries a brilliant purple and aligned correctly.

He flapped his wings, fluttering them excitedly until his mom carefully took hold of one, fingers grazing through the feathers and he giggled, ticklish.

“No more fluff,” she said, amused, as she let go of the wing and ruffled Virgil’s hair. “I’m guessing you want to sign up for those basic courses, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Virgil bounced and flapped his wings, hardly noticing how he was barely touching the floor when he did.

His mom chuckled and nodded, standing up. “I’ll go call your dad and tell him the news and then we’ll find out when the basics are happening that’ll work for you, okay, sweetheart?”

“Okay!”

They found a class for Saturdays. It would be three classes, with the first going over hovering and getting used to the wings working out, the second with take-offs and landings, and the final class would be an actual test to see how well you could fly.

Virgil could not have been more excited for the weekends now.

* * *

The first class had been tiring for Virgil. He had gotten used to his wings moving so much more than he thought they would, and the strain of keeping his body just off the floor was more than running around for gym class. His dad gave him the best wing massage after that class, Virgil couldn’t even deny he fell asleep because it was so good.

The second class was a bit better. The kids - Virgil was the second oldest, the first oldest was a 12 year old named Logan with such deep deep black wings they looked blue in the sun at specific angles - were told to practice hovering over the week in big spaces where they had room to not knock anything or anyone over. Virgil was, as his mom had predicted, a quick learner and got the hang of hovering within the class and got better over the week before the second class started. He was just as quick to learn how to do a leap take-off, though struggled with the standing take-off. He and Logan were the quickest to learn how to land safely on the ground, while many of the other kids stumbled or landed roughly.

The third class was about to start and Virgil was a bit nervous. They would be flying, going above the tree-line as a flock and go for a short flight around the area before they would be landing and then they’d be finished.

“You’re a quick study, Virgil, really,” Logan tried to calm him down. The two had become friends over their quick learner-ness, and the fact they were the two oldest kids in the group - most of the kids were 6 - and they were rather quiet compared to the rest of them. “I’d offer to hold your hand, but that might be a bad idea.”

Virgil laughed, feeling those funky butterflies settle a bit as his friend spoke. “Thanks, Logan.”

“Okay, everyone!” One of the adults came to the front of the group, getting everyone’s attention. “This is the final class! I hope everyone’s ready to put what they’ve been learning into practice. We’ll start with taking off and getting some height. Everyone spread out.”

The adults all took off, their huge, giant wings sending small waves of air to the kids. Logan and Virgil took a couple steps away from one another, stretching their wings around so the other kids will know to give them room before they both crouched and leapt up one after the other, beating their wings hard to gain air. Logan, being thinner and lighter, got up faster than Virgil, but the adults cheered for both of them on their successful take-offs.

“C’mon, you can do it. See how Logan and Virgil did it?” The leader, Mr. Sanders, encouraged and Virgil felt his face heat up with embarrassed pride, and he had to focus on the feeling of his wings pushing him further from the ground.

One by one the other kids began lifting off the ground, slowly and clumsily making their way up, above the tree-line, keeping their distance from each other while clumping up with the flock as a whole.

“Now, we’re going to test out turning in mid-air. Watch me and the others and then follow,” Mr. Sanders said, before he made his way out, turning left, then right, then a slow looping circle. He tilted his body as he turned, angling his wings to do the turns as gracefully as possible.

The class followed along, some with more success than others, but as they got the hang of flying and turning and being so high above the ground, they got more excited. The younger kids began swooping and flying just a bit faster, shrieking with laughter as they flew circles around the flock, until one took a wrong turn and crashed into Virgil, both of their wings crumpling on instinct.

Virgil had been on big kid roller coasters, and that weightless sensation just before the drop was all he felt before he and the other kid fell, and he opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out besides a quiet release of air.

He wasn’t entirely sure what happened for those three seconds of falling, but he felt adult arms around his body, a chest pressed against his back and wings, and heavy panting above him. He heard shouting and crying and general chaos and it took several seconds to process.

“Virgil!” Logan’s voice was the most distinct sound that Virgil focused on, and found the older kid standing on tippy toes looking at him with wide, scared eyes, his wings flared and fluffed up behind him. “Are you okay?!”

Virgil did not know how to answer that. He wasn’t sure even if he was okay. His heart was hammering so hard he thought it was going to burst from his chest, and it was a bit difficult to hear anything and he had to focus on his friend to know he was speaking. He opened his mouth before he shut it again, simply staring back at Logan.

He heard a rumbling of whichever adult was holding him speaking and Logan looked a bit calmer, but still had the big, wide eyes glancing between the adult and Virgil.

Without warning, Virgil was moved and he felt solid ground under his feet and almost immediately fell to his knees as the adult loosened their grip, stopping when Virgil’s knees shook violently like they were unable to hold his weight. Instead, Virgil was helped to sit down, Logan sticking by his side as they both looked a little shell shocked, one unsure how to comfort the other as he tried to figure out the simple question of if he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
